Unexpected Love
by MakorraLove97
Summary: What happens when on one unexpected night two unexpected people fall in love? Everyone is outside dancing and having a good time while Rosalie Hale is inside the house, alone. After her breakup with Emmett she has no one to dance with or talk to and she's all alone, but can one certain wolf fix that? Can he turn a night into something no one would ever expect?


**Hi, hi everyone! :) So, this is a short story on Twilight that I decided to write on Rosalie Hale and Jacob Black, I hope you enjoy reading it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, I would love to know your opinion on it, whether it is good or bad, thanks!**_

****Also, please tell me if you think this should be rated T or K+? I'm not sure so for now it's T to be safe, but please let me know what you guys think, thank you! ^_^****

**Pairings: Rosalie Hale –Cullen- and Jacob Black.**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

* * *

**. . .**

"_**Unexpected Love."**_

_**. . .**_

The wedding is so beautiful. Lights and decorations are covering the entire house and outside of the house and there is music blasting. People are dancing and laughing with each other and enjoying the wonderful wedding that Alice put together for her brother and her best friend.

Everybody's attention is to the bride and groom, Bella and Edward. All the happy couples are dancing and talking to the newlyweds, but there Rosalie is, sitting in the corner inside the house, staring outside the glass window while watching everyone enjoy themselves.

Rosalie sighs and then faces away from the window. She wishes that she had someone to dance with, but right after the war with the newborns and Victoria, her and Emmett broke up. Rosalie wouldn't tell anyone why she broke up with Emmett, but she has a reason that not even she fully understands.

Rosalie huffs and then the next thing she knows is that she picks up the nearest vase and throws it across the room.

"Hey, watch it!" Jacob yells as he ducks under the black and white expensive looking vase, which now smashes against the door.

"Well you shouldn't be in here; what do you want?!" Rosalie snaps and Jacob just chuckles as he makes his way over to the Vampire.

"Jeez, Rosalie, why are you all bitchy tonight? Anyways, I came in here because I got bored out there." Jacob says as he shrugs his shoulders and sits down on the couch.

"None of your business, Jake." Rosalie hisses and sits down on the couch beside Jacob and folds her arms across her chest.

"Aww, you called me 'Jake', I feel special now." Jacob says while laughing and winks at Rosalie.

"Oh shut up you mutt." Rosalie says as she rolls her bright, golden eye.

"Or what, leech?" Jacob asks with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his lips.

Rosalie eyes him and hisses, "Or I will throw you all the way to Italy."

Jacob nods his head slowly, "Huh . . . interesting."

Rosalie sighs and Jacob looks at her, admiring her beauty, her beautiful pale skin, long, silky, blonde hair, bright golden eyes, and the beautiful violet dress with the black high heels.

"Can I help you with something? Take a picture; I'm sure it'll last longer." Rosalie says with a raised eyebrow and a small grin on her face.

"So, Rose, why aren't you out there . . . dancing with everyone else?" Jacob asks with a concerned look on his tan, handsome face.

"Because all these couples are out there dancing and I'm all alone and- ugh, can you just leave?!" Rosalie says suddenly feeling embarrassed that she does not have a date and she is telling her supposedly natural enemy.

"What happened with you and Emmett?" Jacob asks with a soft expression on his face and he asks with a gentle voice.

"Why do you care?" Rosalie snaps, but if it was possible there would be tears in her golden eyes.

"What happened?" Jacob ignores her comment and continues to ask.

"Why?!" Rosalie yells; getting upset at the fact that he actually cares and not understanding why.

"Damn it, Rosalie, tell me!" Jacob starts yelling and Rosalie huffs and gives in, "It's because of _you_, Jacob! Emmett and I broke up because of _you_."

Jacob's chocolate, brown eyes widen and he cocks his head to the side, "Me?"

Rosalie huffs and closes her eyes for a minute before opening them and saying, "During the battle with the newborns, I was distracted and Emmett could tell. He got mad and he didn't understand until after the fight I told him."

Jacob nods for her to continue and she does, "I told Emmett that during the battle I was distracted because I was worried about you. I didn't know if you were hurt or even dead and I hated the feeling. I don't know why I was feeling that way and why I was worried about you, but I was. Then when you got hurt, when that vampire squeezed your ribs and crushed you, I felt like my heart, if I even have one, ripped in half."

Jacob sits there with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide and he is speechless. He stares at Rosalie with a confused look on his face and Rosalie chuckles, "I'm usually not the type to 'express my feelings' and 'talk', but yeah . . ."

When Jacob continues to stay speechless, Rosalie huffs, stands up, and snaps, "Well?! Aren't you going to say something?!"

Jacob slowly stands up and stares into Rosalie's eyes. How much he loves those eyes . . . but since when?

He licks his lips and runs his hand through his short, black hair, "I-I don't know what to say, Rosalie."

Rosalie nods her head slowly and chuckles, "I should have known. You are still in love with Bella and your heart will always belong to her. You know what; can we just forget that this ever happened?"

Rosalie now goes to turn away, but Jacob grabs her wrist and whispers, "But what happens if I don't want to forget that this happened?"

Rosalie slowly turns around to face him and she raises an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Listen, Rose, you could be a bitch, cold-hearted, nasty, stuck-up-" Rosalie eyes him and cuts his off, "Can you get to the point?" Jacob chuckles and continues, "-but you're beautiful, funny and amazing and-and I think I'm falling for you."

Rosalie goes to say something, but the next thing she knows is that a pair of warm, soft lips smashes against her cold, hard ones.

They both share a long, passionate kiss that neither one of them want it to end. It is filled with love, lust and passion.

The two finally pull away and smile at each other. They both laugh and Jacob smirks, "Wow, if I knew you could kiss that good then I would have kissed you a long time ago instead of trying to kill you."

Rosalie laughs, "Oh thanks! But, I'm surprised for a dog you can actually kiss."

Jacob laughs and kisses Rosalie softly on the lips again, "Rose, I know it might be a bit fast, but I-I love you."

Rosalie smirks and says softly, "Good, because I love you too."

Jacob looks outside the window at the couples dancing and then an idea pops into his mind. He smirks and then asks, "Rosalie, would you give me the honor of dancing with you?"

Rosalie smiles and nods her head, "Let's go, wolf."

"Alright! It's one step up from being called a dog and a mutt!" Jacob yells as he fist pups the air and Rosalie laughs.

The two then walk outside the house and towards where all the other couples are dancing.

Bella raises an eyebrow when she sees Rosalie and Jacob dancing together, but Edward distracts her and she suddenly forgets all about it.

Rosalie leans her head on his shoulder, he leans his head on top of hers, he has his hands on her hips and she has one arm around him and her other hand is placed on his warm chest.

The two are slowly swaying back and forth, whispering meaningless words, and smiling.

Who knew that a bloodsucking leech and a dirty mutt could ever fall in love?

The next thing everyone hears is a shout, which sounds like Esme's shout, coming from inside.

Esme screams out so everyone can hear her, "Who broke my vase?!"

Rosalie and Jacob stare at each other with wide eyes before bursting out into laughter.

Seconds later and everyone is back to dancing with their lovers and Jacob and Rosalie go back to dancing and smiling with each other.

The night is beautiful and the dance is peaceful and lovely.

"You know, I would have never thought Jacob Black would be standing here dancing with me." Rosalie says with a smirk and a slight laugh.

Jacob grins and tights his arms around her waist, "It's an unexpected dance and night alright. I wouldn't change it for the world though."

"Good, because neither would I." Rosalie smiles and kisses his warm lips

Who knew that one night could change everything?

Who knew that one unexpected night could change the entire story?

That one unexpected night brought two unexpected people together and now they dance under the stars and the glowing moon, wrapped in each other's arms. The couple's love for each other is definitely a kind of love that no one would ever expect and now the two are falling deeper and deeper in _love_.

* * *

**Well everyone, that's it for this story :)**

**Sorry if the ending was a bit corny lol, but anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading it and that you liked it! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thank you!**_

***Thanks For Reading! ^_^***


End file.
